This invention relates generally to adhesive wall mountings, and more particularly to a liquid soap dispenser adhesively mountable on a wall.
In recent years, liquid soaps have become increasingly popular, soaps in this flowable form replacing conventional solid bar soaps. The practical drawback of soap bars is that they must be stored in a tray or an appropriate kitchen or bathroom soap holder; and to be put to use, the bar must first be massaged with water to produce a lather. After use the soap bar must be returned in the wet state to its holder. This procedure is not only bothersome, but the wet and softened soap bar tends to create a mess in the holder.
The advantage of liquid soap is that it is ready for immediate use; and since it is usually stored in a pump-type dispenser, when one wishes to obtain a charge of liquid soap, it is then only necessary to depress the pump actuator. With a soap bar, as the size of the bar diminishes, the bar becomes more difficult to handle. Hence bars are often discarded in a partly consumed state; whereas there is little waste with a liquid soap dispenser.
The problem with a pump-type liquid soap dispenser is that of placement. The typical kitchen sink includes a ledge depression to receive a soap bar. But if use is made of a liquid soap dispenser, it must be placed on an already crowded counter adjacent to the sink. In the case of a bath tub, the typical bathroom includes a small alcove just above the tub to accommodate a soap bar, and this is not suitable for a liquid soap dispenser. A similar alcove is found in most shower stalls, and here again there is no place for a liquid soap dispenser except on the floor of the stall.
In my above-identified copending patent application, there is disclosed a wall fixture assembly for adhesively mounting an object onto a wall. The assembly, though capable of supporting a relatively heavy load, is readily removable from the wall. The assembly is constituted by a base sheet and a fixture having a flat foot, the base sheet having an undersurface coated with a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive whereby the sheet may be pressed against the wall to conform thereto. The flat foot of the fixture, whose area is smaller than that of the sheet, is covered with a layer of high strength adhesive.
In installing this assembly on a wall, first the sheet is adhered to a selected site on the wall, after which the foot of the fixture is pressed against the sheet at the central zone thereof and firmly adhered thereto. A heavy load thereafter imposed on the fixture will not dislodge it from the wall, for the base sheet interposed between the fixture and the wall acts as a load distributor therefor. This adhesive mounting assembly obviates the need to bore holes in the wall, for it requires no anchoring screws or similar expedients, and it can easily be removed without marring the wall surface by peeling off the base sheet.